


Water You Doing, Makoto?

by tattoosanta



Series: Poly Ship UA [8]
Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto almost drowns. <br/>That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water You Doing, Makoto?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the title please don't hit me.   
> It was boredInsanity's idea.   
> Go kill them.

Water still lurked in Makoto’s lungs, even with how much he was coughing up. It hurt to breathe, or think, or open his eyes. His mind was muddy and everything felt like it was in slow motion. How long had it been since he had been pushed under? Too long, probably, everything was cold. He couldn’t feel anything except the soreness of his muscles, lungs, and throat. His entire body was shaking like a leaf, and he forced himself to sit up. 

Suddenly, the door slammed open. “Makoto!” Someone was yelling, sounding panicked. He didn’t know who it was, his mind was working too slow to process. “Makoto, can you hear me?!” The person knelt in front of him. Red hair; it had to be Rin. Someone was behind him. Sousuke? Probably. They looked worried. 

“R-...Rin…” Makoto managed out, forcing his eyes to focus on Rin. He coughed violently, doubling over in pain. The shivering got worse with each passing second. He could feel himself slowing down. “I’m… So cold…” 

“What happened?!” Rin put his hands on Makoto’s shoulders, holding him upright. “You’re so cold… And why are you wet?” He had so many questions swimming through his mind that he wanted to ask, but watching Makoto’s eyes begin to close scared him. “Keep your eyes open!” 

“Rin, slow down.” Sousuke put a hand on Rin’s shoulder. “We need to get him to the hospital, he’s going to die like this.” With a nod from Rin, he moved over to Makoto and lifted him off the ground, holding him close. His fears were confirmed as soon as he felt the brunet’s frozen skin. “You’re like ice.” 

Makoto winced when Sousuke moved him. “It hurts…” He groaned. When he was pressed to the other man’s chest, he immediately clung to the heat that was being produced. 

“I know, you’ll be okay.” Sousuke mumbled, pressing a kiss to Makoto’s forehead. “We’re going to get you to the hospital and you’re going to be alright.” He looked at Rin. “Rin, call Seijuurou. We’ll need to borrow his car.” 

“Right.” Rin nodded and took out his phone, flipping it open and pressing the contacts button. He found Seijuurou’s number and pressed send, holding the receiver to his ear. He followed Sousuke out and waited for the short redhead to answer his call. 

“Rin? What is it?” Seijuurou asked when he answered the phone. “Why are you calling all of a sudden?” 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but we need to borrow your car for a while.” Rin mumbled, rubbing his neck. “Something happened.” 

“Something?” Seijuurou sounded confused. “Fine. Where are you? I’ll be there in a moment.” 

Rin blinked. Did he just say he’d be there in a moment? “Ah… Some warehouse by the grocery store. It’s empty.” He looked around for anything that would help the short man find their location. “Is… Is Kazunari home?”

“Yes, he’s home. Do you need him to come with me?” 

“Yes, please.” 

“Alright. Now, Rin… Tell me what’s going on.” 

Rin was quiet for a moment. “It’s… Makoto. Sousuke and I found him in the warehouse. He’s soaked, and it looks like someone tried to drown him and leave him there. If we’re not fast enough, he’s going to die.” 

Silence. Then the sound of Kazunari slamming the passenger door shut and the car turning on. The phone shifted people. “Sit tight, we’ll be there in a moment. Sei-chan called the hospital and told them everything he knows.” Kazunari said. “Oh, and Rin?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Relax. I know you’re worried, but if he’s still shivering, he’s going to be okay.” A long pause. “Do you want me to stay on the phone with you until we get there?” 

Rin contemplated this for a moment, looking over to Sousuke, who shrugged lightly. “No, it’ll be fine. Where are you?”

“We’re almost there.” Kazunari replied. “I’ll let you go now. Remember to relax.” With that, he hung up. 

Rin sighed, putting his phone in his pocket and walking over to Sousuke. He kissed his cheek and sighed again. “Seijuurou and Kazunari are on their way right now.” 

“Right.” Sousuke nodded. He shifted slightly, holding Makoto tighter. He was still shivering violently and coughing, trying to empty his lungs of the water still in there. “Something’s wrong with his leg, it feels broken.” 

“What?!” Rin hissed. “So the fucker who did this broke his leg, too?” He was as angry as he was scared now. Someone would pay for this. 

“Calm down, Rin.” Sousuke sighed. 

Not a moment later did Seijuurou’s car park in front of them. As soon as the car was turned off, both he and Kazunari were out and moving toward them. “Is he still awake?” 

“Yeah, barely.” Rin mumbled. Makoto was struggling to keep himself awake, still shivering and coughing. 

Kazunari looked worried. “At least he’s still shivering…” He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “I have blankets in the back, try to warm him up as much as you can. Is there anything else we should know?”

“It looks like his leg is broken.” Sousuke said, nodding to the seemingly broken leg. 

“Oh. I’m going to check real quick, then.” Kazunari nodded and gingerly put his hand on Makoto’s leg. 

“A-Ah..! Don’t touch it…!” Makoto’s breath hitched and he jolted in pain. 

“Yeah, that’s… Not good.” Kazunari mumbled. “Let’s go, and we’ll get everything fixed up at the hospital.” 

“Right. It’s best if we leave now.” Seijuurou nodded his agreement, glancing at Makoto. He was a little worried; if they didn’t do something soon, he would die. 

Rin nodded and the four of them made it back to Seijuurou’s car. Seijuurou climbed in front and turned it on, starting the heater. Kazunari climbed in beside him after helping Sousuke get situated and wrapping Makoto in the blankets to keep him warm. Rin sat beside Sousuke and leaned against him, running his hands through Makoto’s hair. 

It was a somber ride to the hospital, and when they got there, Seijuurou spoke with the receptionist while Kazunari helped Rin and Sousuke. 

“We’ll take him and get him warmed up and checked out.” A doctor came out, a sympathetic smile on her face. “I’ll come by and get you when we’re sure he’s stable.” She gently took Makoto from Sousuke and turned around. “He’s going to be alright, we’ll make sure of that.” 

“Thank you.” Rin nodded. When the doctor left, he grabbed Sousuke’s hand and squeezed it. “He’s going to be okay.” He mumbled, half to himself. 

“Yeah,” Sousuke mumbled, rubbing circles on Rin’s hand with his thumb. He stared down the hallway and sighed, then turned to Seijuurou and Kazunari. “Thank you for your help.” 

“Not at all, Sousuke.” Seijuurou shook his head and smiled a little bit. “I’m happy to help whenever you need it.” 

Kazunari smiled and nodded. “I’m glad you called us.” 

“Right.” Rin nodded.

They went to sit down and wait for the doctor to return. The silence was heavy, but there was nothing to talk about. 

About an hour and a half later, the doctor returned. She looked relaxed. “He’s sleeping now. Everything’s stable, and there’s no internal bleeding. He did have a broken leg, so we got that fixed too. You can go in his room and see him.” 

Rin was the first to stand up, pulling Sousuke with him. “Thank you so much.” He nodded and started down the hall toward the room the doctor came from. 

“Slow down, Rin.” Sousuke sighed, gently tugging on Rin’s arm to slow him down. “You need to relax. If you’re freaked out, you’ll freak Makoto out too.” He smiled gently and kissed Rin’s cheek. 

Rin pouted and sighed. “Alright, alright.” He took a deep breath and calmed himself before stepping into the room. 

Makoto was sound asleep, just as the doctor had told them. There was a thermal blanket over him that was turned up to high, he was attached to an IV, and had oxygen as well. 

Kazunari and Seijuurou appeared in the doorway a moment later. “He looks a lot better; I’m glad.” Kazunari smiled, sounding relieved. 

“Mm hmm.” Seijuurou nodded. “Will you be alright from here on out?” 

“Oh, yes, thank you Seijuurou.” Sousuke nodded. He smiled a little bit. “We appreciate your help.” 

“Any time, Sousuke.” Seijuurou smiled a little bit and shook his head. “Then, we’re going to leave you two alone with him. We’ll be in the waiting room when you’re ready to go home.” 

Once the two of them had left, Rin moved to the bedside. He sighed and ran his hand through Makoto’s hair. “I’m so relieved he’s alright…” 

“Me too.” Sousuke nodded. He moved to the other side and sat down next to the bed in the chair that was provided there. 

Makoto stirred a little bit and groaned, cracking his eyes open a little bit. “Mmm…?” 

“Makoto-!” Rin jumped a little bit. He smiled and let his hand drop. “How are you feeling?” 

“Sore.” The brunet smiled tiredly. “Are you alright? You’re not hurt, are you? Where’s Sousuke?” 

Rin rolled his eyes. “No, I’m not hurt. Sousuke’s on the other side of the bed.” Of course he was worried about everyone else and not himself. “But you should be more worried about you. You very nearly died, Makoto.” 

“I know, but-” 

“No,” Sousuke cut in. “No buts, Makoto.” He sighed. “We were scared stiff about you. You even made Seijuurou worry.” 

Makoto frowned. “Seijuurou?” He couldn’t remember seeing the short redhead. The only thing he remembered after Sousuke picking him up was Kazunari touching his broken leg. Everything else was a blurred mess. 

“Yeah, he came to help, since we didn’t have the car with us.” Rin nodded. “He’s off work today.” 

“Oh, I see…” Makoto nodded. He took a deep breath and sighed. “Sorry for worrying you guys…”

“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault.” Sousuke shook his head. He checked his watch and stood up. “We should get home and let you rest.” He leaned down and kissed Makoto’s temple. “Get some sleep, you need it.”

“Okay,” Makoto smiled a little bit. “You get some sleep too.” He yawned a bit and let Rin kiss his nose. 

“Right. Next time you’re about to get drowned or something, tell us so we can arrest the idiots.” Rin grinned and he and Sousuke left the room.


End file.
